Gravity-Series (3): Addicted
by subseeker
Summary: And he found himself caught between Angel and Devil…. between Stephen who fucked him and John who made love to him. He felt torn. And he felt… whole. Those two bodies sheltered him and those touches all over him… set him on fire. (SHANDY/ CENTON, threesome, slash, part 3 of the Gravity-Series)


Here we have the last sequel to the Shandy Gravity-Series.

And just like the last two sequels it's BrightAsNight-approved, the Queen-of-Shandyliciousness. Thanks, Sunshine mine :)

So, I hope you guys will like it.

… just make sure no one's spying when you'll read it … *uhum*

Enjoy!

* * *

Hands all over his body. Feeling, claiming, forcing and urging. Telling him silently how to move… or holding him in place. Those hands delivered something that was darkness and light at the same time, leaving a message in the wake of every touch…

… _mine… mine… mine…_

Hot water rained down on him, cascaded down his already heated body. Steam rose from the ground, swirling, creating a vivid veil around them. His own hands slid a little over the wet surface as he braced against the wall. The tiles felt cool against his palms and the sensation trickled into his clouded mind mind as a faint note that was instantly sucked into the vortex of whirling feelings and emotions. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he tried hard to hold back the sounds of pleasure which cried to pass his lips. He… they… needed to be quiet, had to make sure nobody out there would hear something that wasn't supposed to be heard at all.

A hand smoothed over the small of his back and up his spine, while another was travelling over his side to his abs and further down, teasingly brushing his already rock-hard dick. There was a dull pain on his hip where the hand had been before and a slight burning along his spine where blunt nails scraped over his skin on their way up and as he felt strong fingers close around his neck in a tight, slightly choking hold, he couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped his mouth. But that tiny moan got lost in the sound of the falling water.

The body behind him pressed closer.

_Stephen…_

"Say it…"

The words were spoken in a husky voice that caused a tingling in Randy's belly. His heartrate spiked. But he kept silent…

"Say. It."

It was a low growl now and the fingers on his neck tightened, bringing the shadow of a smile to his lips… because it was exactly what he'd wanted. Stephen's cock was pressing against his entrance and the mere feeling of it, combined with the hand on his neck and the barely there contact of a hot hand against his aching dick was fueling a heat that was burning all the time deep within him now. Every minute, every damn single day.

"Just do it," he whispered, pressing back in the need to feel more, but Stephen moved back just enough to keep him from impaling himself on the hard flesh that was throbbing against his ass. A sound of displeasure passed Randy's lips. "Fuck me, Stephen, please…" he begged.

The answer he got… and the only warning… was a dark chuckle, before Stephen buried himself to the hilt in Randy's tight heat with one smooth and forceful thrust. The hand on Randy's neck held him in place, as did the one on his thigh, as wet and heated skin met each other and for agonizing seconds Stephen remained montionless behind him, his groin pressed up against Randy's ass. The groan that had crept up Randy's throat trailed off in a shuddering sigh and he closed his eyes and allowed his clouded mind to shut down completely. Thinking was not necessary this very moment, only feeling was and it was what he did.

He felt… the throbbing flesh in his ass, the fingers that closed around his own dick now, the possessive hand on his neck. The heat within him. The lust… the need.

"Move," Randy hissed and pushed back, hearing the man behind him grunt.

The hand on his neck forced him to tilt his head forward a little more, caused him to bow a bit deeper. Stephen shifted his stance, moved ever so slightly in him. Just enough to brush his sweet spot. A jolt ran through him, made him whimper.

"So yer think yer can order me around, huh, Randal?" Stephen growled and moved again just enough to send another jolt through him. "In yer position there's only one thing yer can do. _Beg_."

Another jolt. And another, fusing into a constant tide of electricity as the other man kept rubbing his hard member against Randy's prostate. There was a buzzing in his ears as his heart began to run and pound hard, pumping that electricity through his veins and he closed his eyes. His breath was coming in quick and shallow puffs now and his arousal became almost overwhelming, the heat flaring brightly. His skin _pricked_. He knew he wouldn't last long if Stephen kept this up.

And then Stephen shifted again, pulling out of him almost completely, before slamming back in, again and again, picking up a fast and hard rhythm. The force of the thrusts pushed Randy's hips forward, causing him to fuck the hand that was still wrapped around his own cock. The jolts though subsided, leaving only a humming in him behind, strong enough to keep him aroused but not strong enough to make him cum. His whimpers and quiet moans mingled with Stephen's grunts and the slapping sound of wet skin against wet skin as Stephen kept pounding into him mercilessly and with every time he drove back in, Randy felt the heat scorch him from within in his unfulfilled need for release.

"Yer are so tight, Randal," Stephen groaned breathlessly. "So fucking tight. Not gonna last long…"

"Stephen… please let me… please… _please_…"

The words left his mouth in a mere whisper. He was begging and he fucking didn't care. All he wanted was to drown in the current of blinding brightness that Stephen could give him.

"Good boy, Randal," Stephen moaned as his hands brushed to Randy's hips, the fingers digging hard into the flesh there. "Touch yourself."

Before Randy could obey, Stephen changed angle of his thrusts again and crashed right into his sweet spot again with every stroke, once more sending those addictive jolts throughout his body. With a low moan Randy brought his hand down to his dick, pumping it in the same rhythm. Soon it was there, the blinding brightness and the wave of intense feelings spiked, drawing mewls and whimpers from him.

Too soon the heat in him coiled up, collecting in his chest and between his legs. Faintly he registered the familiar tightening of his balls. He breathed Stephen's name… and then… he fell apart, his body clenching around the other man's cock. A wave of liquid fire surged through him, the overwhelming feeling of a mind-blowing orgasm tearing a long and shuddering groan from his throat. He felt Stephen ease out and plunge back in deeply a few times more, so hard that his balls slapped against Randy's ass, before he followed with a hoarse shout, shooting his cum deep inside Randy's body.

For a long moment they stayed like this. Through the haze he felt Stephen's cock twitch inside him and it made him feel ridiculously complete. The bruising grip on his hips vanished, became soothing as the broad hands gently smoothed over the abused flesh and then up along his sides to his chest, urging him to straighten up. He obeyed. One broad arm circled his middle, while the other found his own hand to lace their fingers together. His heart was still hammering against his chest while he tried to catch his breath, but with the shivers of the aftermath running through him and the broad chest that was pressed against his back, he felt _light_... and so good...

Reaching out to turn off the water, he blinked against the lingering haze that engulfed his mind. A kiss was breathed on his shoulder, before Stephen rested his chin on it. This now, it was new. Foreign ground. And he was far from being sure-footed on this new ground.

"Yer are perfect, Randy…" Stephen whispered, turning his face towards Randy's to place a kiss on the edge of his jaw.

Hesitantly Randy turned around in Stephen's embrace, facing him. Those blue eyes were looking at him with a mixture of possessivness, a satisfied after-sex glow, contentment and… open affection. It made them shine in a way Randy could only describe as beautiful. Not long ago there had been rage instead of that affection. And… rape… instead of sex. Until that one night three weeks ago, when this thing between them had changed. That night he'd told John to go. That one night Stephen had stayed with him and had been there for him, sheltering him until the next morning. And that morning Stephen had done it again, breathing an infinitely affectionate little to his forehead, leaving wordless and him raw to his own emotions.

It had turned his world upside down. The man he was supposed to hate… he couldn't hate him anymore.

Stephen's arms immediately wrapped around his middle in a loose hold again to pull him closer and Randy's hands found their way to broad shoulders. The usually pale face was still slightly flushed and there was a warm smile on those lips… lips he had tasted only once without being forced to. That one time they had tasted sweet.

Randy leaned in… to taste them again. Andy why not? There was nothing wrong about it. Lips on lips. Nothing more than a soft and shy touch in the beginning. With a hum Stephen let his tongue trail over Randy's bottom lip, taking the lead as Randy granted him entrance. A dance of tongues. And yes, Stephen's lips were sweet. Even sweeter than his memory had whispered to him.

"Why are yer here?" Stephen murmured as the kiss broke.

The blue eyes were roaming his face in question and Randy knew what the other man meant. Not the obvious, the sex. The _why_. _What_ made you come here to _me_?

"You asked me if we could start with me trying not to hate you someday," Randy answered quietly."I guess that someday… is now."

Stephen had told him that he loved him. Right now he was still far from saying that he loved Stephen, but he actually didn't hate him. Not anymore. The not hating him even went a step further to…wanting him.

"Good, tha's a start," the other man breathed and the smile brightened a bit as he stole a kiss from Randy's lips, but right after a shadow cast over the baby blue. "What about John," he heard him say and into the glowing in his eyes added a certain jealousy.

"I still love him," Randy replied without hesitation. "But I haven't spoken to him more than hello or bye ever since that night."

He hadn't spoken to them both in fact in that time, neither to John… nor to Stephen. He'd spent the last three weeks on sorting the mess that was his emotions, his own feelings.

"Okay," Stephen nodded slighly, obviously content for now with Randy being here and not hating him, before pulling Randy flush against him, latching on to the point right under his ear to suck at a patch of skin. And Randy couldn't help but breathe a moan. "I want yer again tonight, Randy. I want yer mouth on me dick and I want yer writhing under me…"

A shudder ran through him. This was so different from what he'd had with John and he didn't even have the right words to describe it. This man did not put everything he said in a nice wrapping paper with a bow on top. With Stephen everything was rough, violent even, yet not.

"Come to my room in two hours," he said, stepping out of arms that let go of him with a certain reluctance. "And bring your stuff. I want you to stay the whole night."

A ginger eyebrow was raised at him.

"Demanding, are we, Randal?" Stephen growled softly, lifting a hand to the back of Randy's neck to curl his fingers around it tightly, tugging him closer again. "What did I tell yer about ordering me around? Huh?"

The hold wasn't brusing, but it was once more a marking his territory what Stephen did here. In response he gave the other man a provocative smirk, before leaning in to brush his lips over Stephen's in what couldn't even really be called a touch, drawing back the very moment Stephen wanted to make a kiss of it.

"You owe me, Farrelly," he said lowly, peeling the hand off his neck.

Without another word he turned away from Stephen, grabbing his towels on his way out of the shower. A minute later he left Stephen's personal locker room to head for the hotel, but he hadn't even come ten meters far when a hand closed around his wrist, stopping him and he wasn't sure if he was happy about who that person was. He hadn't been prepared for that talk now.

"John…" he muttered, not turning around though. "Let go."

Instead of letting go, he was pulled towards a door to a stairwell gently and when he eventually looked at the other man, he found a pleading expression on the well-known face. He followed. How could he not? This was John, the man who had defined his life for so many years now that he had become a integral part of it. And that was the problem, wasn't it? With locking John out of his life, he practically locked his own life out… somehow.

The stairwell was empty and the sound of the door falling close behind them loud, echoing from the walls. Now that he looked closer at his best friend… because John was his best friend after all, even if they hadn't really talked in the past weeks… he realized how tired the other man looked, as if he hadn't been sleeping properly for days, mixed up with sadness.

"Randy, I… I need you," John said then, his voice careful and begging… and small. "I love you and the last three weeks have almost killed me... I..."

Silencing John with a slight shake of his head, he closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head back. Only a handful of words and he already felt a suspicious burning in his eyes and a familiar sting in his chest. Those few words had been enough to break down the excuse of a wall he had tried so hard to build around the part of him that was longing for John.

"Look, it's complicated," he said just above a whisper, not trusting his voice not to break. "Stephen…"

Stephen… what? He needed him? Wanted him? Yeah, he did need and want him… in ways he probably should not.

Trailing off he gazed back at John, seeing a shadow cast over the baby blues. Blue eyes and once again so different from those other pair of blue orbs, the way they looked at him, the message they carried.

In Stephen's he read: I want you.

In John's he found written: I need you.

Almost funny was… that when it came to those two men… he felt both. He wanted them. And he needed them. He had developed an unhealthy obsession for them both.

John stepped closer to him, brows furrowing as he asked: "Is he forcing you again to do... things?"

The worry that showed on the handsome face was like balsam. Had always been. John cared. It took him all his willpower not to reach out now and pull John into his arms and kiss him.

"No. No, he's not forcing me," he replied softly. _Not anymore_, he added in his mind. "I want it. I want him. And I want you. But I know that you're not gonna leave Nikki."

John's gaze dropped to the ground, the worry not gone completely, but there was sadness again.

"I know I'm a selfish bastard, but I can't give her up," John whispered. "But I also can't give _you_ up... I don't _want_ to give you up, Ran."

"Yeah, you're right, John. You _are_ a selfish bastard. I love you, but I'm not gonna sit on my bed every damn night, waiting for you to give me some treats. You are selfish, Stephen is selfish. And I am, too. I want you both and if you can have her, than I can have him. It's that easy. And it's only fair, isn't it?" The blue eyes, heavy with objection, snapped up to him while he spoke but John didn't say a word against it, probably because he knew all too well that he had no right to object. "Stephen will come to my room in about two hours and I'm not gonna let him go until tomorrow morning." For a moment he fell silent, taking in how the baby blues widened a little and while he looked at the man he still loved more than it was healthy, an idea emerged from the depths of his mind, one that made him lightheaded, excited. Retrieving the spare key card from his pocket, he took John's hand and placed the item in it. The baby blues widened even more. "I miss your touch, John."

With that he pulled his hand back, his fingertips brushing over John's lightly, before he stepped around the other man and walked out of the stairwell, leaving a part of his life behind… but taking a hope with him.

When he reached his car, he sat there for a while, just gazing at his reflection in the rearview mirror and the image of himself there seemed somehow alien to him. The man who looked right back at him was a different one, changed by the events of the past weeks, yet it wasn't a bad feeling, because he felt freed… in a way. Stephen had hurt him, but John had, too. Being hurt changes people.

His hand slipped under his shirt to a spot where Stephen's hand had held him. There would be a bruise tomorrow, but he didn't care. He'd had much worse bruises and those hadn't been from having sex in mutual agreement.

After that night when John had caught them, it had been like a switch being flipped and Stephen had stayed away from him. His words though had stayed in Randy's mind.

_I know I've hurt yer, tha yer hate me but… I meant it when I said tha I love yer. Give me a chance to show it to yer._

And Stephen had shown it to him, hadn't he? Staying with him the whole night to be there for him. Ever since he'd left that morning after, Stephen hadn't come to him anymore, had given him the time and distance and all there had been were gazes, unfamiliar gentle ones, and soft hellos when they met at the company. No touches, no crowding him. No forcing him.

Three weeks of having no one. The time had worked like some kind of a emotional clean up and it hadn't surprised him that he still loved John, that he still wanted to be with him, although he knew that John would not leave Nikki. What had surprised him though was what had emerged from the darkest corners within him in that time.

His heart longed and his body craved… every fiber in him was tuned in to Stephen and he didn't even try to deny it anymore…

… he was addicted.

Not to the man who had abused him, but to the man who had stopped his fall after he sent John away. The Stephen who promised to make him feel good and who had kept his promise that night. And every time he saw him, even only thought of him, he felt his body hum, calling for him.

Today… it had been too much. Sitting in his own locker room, he'd been waiting for Stephen's match to be over, only to slip into Stephen's locker room while the other man was standing under the shower. With that he'd giving in to his heart and his body. A door being locked, his clothes falling to the ground and his feet carrying him over to the shower, it all had been only a matter of not even a minute, but it had felt like a little eternity. His heart had been pounding hard against his chest as he stood in the doorway, watching Stephen who had been soaping himself up… a sight to behold for sure. Not that he hadn't seen Stephen naked before in all the time they worked side by side, but he'd never looked at him like _that_. He had been excited and there had been a tingling in his belly. Anticiptation. But he had also been a little scared. Eventually he'd said Stephen's name quietly, waited for the other man to look at him and he thought that the other man maybe hadn't heard him and just wanted to call him again, when Stephen _did_ look at him. The gaze of those blue orbs had been so intense that he forgot how to breathe.

The rest was history.

Stephen would come to him, there was no doubt about it. John… he hoped that John would come, too. Closing his eyes briefly, he breathed deeply before starting the car to head for the hotel.

x

The dimmed room was filled with sharp breaths, low groaning and moans. The air around them was hot, or maybe it was just the heat in him which threatened to set him on fire. His body was sizzling with jolts of bright electricity, surging through him with every powerful thrust of Stephen's hips. His lower back was resting on the thick white thighs while Stephen sat on his heels. With a shuddering groan Randy closed his eyes and threw his head back into the pillow, his back barely touching the sheets as he arched up again and again, grabbing the ties which held his hands bound to the headboard tightly to anchor himself, while his legs were wrapped firmly around Stephen's waist.

The grip on his hips was thight, those big hands lifting him slightly, only to pull him back down while thrusting into the tight heat. Stephen's fingers were digging into his already bruised flesh, but Randy didn't care. There was always pain when Stephen had him, but the pain now was good, was delicious… and freeing. Through the haze that engulfed his mind again he heard Stephen's voice, telling him to look at him and he obeyed, meeting the gaze of dark pools filled with raw lust. And possessivness was there. Always… always there…

Suddenly Stephen slowed down, his gaze breaking away from Randy as he turned his head a bit to the side and it took Randy's dazed brain a second to understand what was going on. Following Stephen's gaze he found John standing there, his hand still on the handle of the closed door. His face was blank, his eyes guarded. But he was here. John… was really here.

Randy wanted to say something, but all he could do was trying to catch his breath and stare, while Stephen kept fucking him, slowly but steadily and from the corner of his eye he saw a smirk spread on the other man's lips, a victorious one.

"Naughty boy, Randal. Yer could have told me tha we'll have a guest," he heard him chuckle darkly and that special chuckle made his guts tingle. It always did. Stephen stopped then, leaning forward to untie Randy's hands. "I want yer on yer hands and knees. Face to him," he commanded, pulling away from Randy to give him room to move.

Still panting, Randy did as he was told, never gazing away from John who still stood there like frozen, just looking at them in silence. For once he couldn't read the man he knew for more than a decade now. The mattress bounced a bit as Stephen moved. Randy felt the other man's hands resume their places on his hips, groaned as Stephen buried himself in his ass again with one hard thrust, creating a pornographic slapping sound as skin collided with skin.

"Wanna join us?" Stephen said, a groaning lacing into his voice as he went back to fucking Randy with lazy movements, running a hand over the tanned back.

And John still only looked at them.

"Johnny…" Randy whispered, but a slap on his ass and a warning growl made him trail off.

"Why don't yer come over and put yer dick into Randy's sweet mouth, John-Boy? I bet yer want to do tha so bad, huh?" Stephen said huskily, running his hand up along Randy's spine to the back of his neck, curling his fingers around it. "Do yer want John to fuck yer mouth, Randal?" A groan passed Randy's lips as Stephen thrust into him hard, crashing right into his sweet spot, sending a bright hot jolt throughout him. "Say it!" Stephen hissed as he didn't answer, the grip on his neck getting firmer.

The heat in him spiked and he faintly heard himself breath a _yes_.

For the first time ever since John had stepped into the room he looked away, his gaze falling to his own hand that had never left the door handle. And while haze clouded Randy's mind all over again, the was a tiny, still clearly thinking part of him that hoped, begged that John would stay, before it all drowned in the haze of what Stephen made him feel.

Eventually John moved… and came walking over to them slowly, slipping out of his clothes on his way. Grey eyes locked with cerulean ones. A deep moan escaped Randy's throat as he noticed that John was fully erect already, his cock jutting proudly out from between his thick thighs. Once more the heat in him spiked, his own neglected dick throbbing in anticipation.

His name was being whispered as John kneeled down in front of him, coming face to face with him and bringing a hand to Randy's face, he lovingly ran his fingertips over the side of his face before he leaned in to kiss him. It was a lazy kiss, as loving as his touch was and the stark contrast of Stephen's roughness and John's softness almost was enough to make him cum, but as if Stephen sensed it, he slowed down even more and angled his thrusts to keep him from cumming, but it was just enough to keep the heat in him fueled.

"We don't want the fun to be over too soon, do we?" he heard Stephen say.

After a moment John broke the kiss and Randy could see a glint in his eyes which were dark now from undisguised arousal and straightened up again, bringing his cock close to Randy's lips.

"Open your mouth," John whispered as he brought a hand to the back of Randy's head.

Closing his eyes Randy did open his mouth, wrapping his lips around the hard member, swirling his tongue around the head. The moan he received was low and the only warning he got before John bucked his hips, shoving his cock deeper into Randy's hot cavern.

"Suck him," Stephen commanded, letting go of Randy's neck to bring his hand to Randy's aching cock, lazily pumping the hard flesh.

With a low groan Randy began to suck and lick the throbbing dick in his mouth, swallowing it deeper and deeper while John fucked his mouth, rolling his hips forcefully. The world around him faded out and all that was left was being fucked from both ends, being dominated and it left him burning… John's hand held his head in place as the he bucked his hip sharply, causing him to deepthroat him, while Stephen thrust hard into him at the same time. Loud moans of pleasure rained down on him, drowning his own whimper. His own body was still sizzling, filled with lust and unfulfilled need. He wanted to cum, needed to.

"I want to cum in you, Ran," John groaned. "Get finished, Farrelly."

Once more there was a dark chuckle as Stephen ran his hands over Randy's back and the blunt nails which were scraping over sweat-covered skin left a slight burning in their wake.

"Don't want to yet, but we can have him both, John-Boy," Stephen suggested lowly.

"Okay," John agreed breathlessly. "But I want to see his face."

Randy's fuzzy mind tried to process what Stephen had just suggested and a heavy shiver ran through him as he understood… and maybe he should have objected to being treated like a fuckdoll… but it aroused him in a way he had never been aroused before. Both men pulled away then and he felt ridiculously empty.

"Lie down on your side," Stephen commanded.

As soon as he was lying, he felt Stephen's broad frame press against his back, while John lay down in front of him, settling a hand on Randy's leg to pull it up until it was wrapped around John's waist.

"Fuck me," Randy said, his voice shaky as his heart began to drum against his chest.

He gazed at John as he did, but the words were meant for Stephen, too. Every fiber of his body demanded to feel them both, craved for it. Angling his head, John claimed his lips again while sliding his entire length into Randy's waiting body easily and he held the leg pressed to his waist as he began to fuck him slowly but deeply. Stephen's hand slid along his side while his lips settled on his neck, sucking at the sensitive spot right under his ear and the mewl it drew from him got lost between sealed lips.

Breaking the kiss, he moaned against John's lips: "Put your dick up my ass finally. I want you both in me."

"So greedy, Randal?" Stephen growled, nipping at the soft skin of his neck.

But Stephen had not even finished saying his name as he pushed the head of his member against Randy's entrance. For a moment John stilled and the blue eyes watched Randy carefully, the hand on his thigh beginning to brush back and forth soothingly. Holding Randy's hip in place, Stephen pushed harder and somewhere in in the fog in Randy's head there was a voice whispering that this wouldn't work…

It hurt… as the other man's hard flesh pressed past his tight ring of muscles only a moment later, tearing a sharp and pained gasp from him. Randy's hand shot up to John's shoulder, clawing into the thick muscles while screwing his eyes shut against the tearing pain as Stephen buried himself to the hilt in him, stilling behind him eventually. Randy's breath was coming in quick and shallow puffs as he willed his body to relax. Hands were smoothing over his body, caressing worshipping, and lips touched his own and his shoulder, his neck. Soothing words were whispered… until the pain finally subsided, leaving nothing behind but a dull burning and the feeling of being stretched and stuffed… and whole.

Bringing his hand down to John's, he covered it, hooked his fingers under the broad palm.

"Move," he breathed.

A stuttering groan fell from his lips as John and Stephen began to move in him, their cocks sliding in and out of his body toturously slow, stabbing his prostate repeatedly. Soon he was writhing between the two bodies as jolts of pleasure quivered down his body, as increasing pleasure surged through him. Soft lips covered his own again, initiating a gentle dance of tongues. Demanding lips on his neck and a wet tongue, flicking over the sensitive spots there. Teeth, sinking into his shoulder… marking him. Faintly he noticed Stephen pick up the pace while John kept thrusting into him slowly and he found himself caught between Angel and Devil…. between Stephen who fucked him and John who made love to him. He felt torn. And he felt… whole. Those two bodies sheltered him and those touches all over him… set him on fire.

And this fire was flowing throughout his body, pooling in his abdomen, tightening it. His own cock was trapped between his own and John's belly and the steady friction the slight movement created was addictive, fueling, blinding. Soon every trace of pain faded, leaving only a deep longing and a bright lust behind which grew with every thrust, sending wave after wave of sparkling electricity through him. Hot breath fanned over his sweat slicked skin, causing goosebumps to flare.

Them being one was all there was left.

No words were spoken anymore. There was only the sound of their mating filling the air between them. The tension within him built up more and more, getting stronger as both men jerked their hips forward quicker now, making his body quake as theiy crashed into his prostate mercilessly. Breathless cries of pleasure ripped from his throat as the pleasure which rolled through him became earth-shattering.

Then he felt both men shift in unison to thrust even deeper into him... and the heat within him unfurled, exploded, tearing a breathless shout from his throat. His vision blackened as the current of his orgasm ripped through him hard, his whole body tightening under its force. Through the buzzing in his ears he heard guttural, drawn-out groans as John's and Stephen's movement became erratic, burying themselves deep into his humming body with a few last hard thrusts, before filling him with their cum.

For long moments they just lay there wrapped up in each other while the waves of the aftermath washed through them. Randy's body hummed with lingering electricity which was sending shivers down his spine. His mind was blissfully empty. He was only _feeling_. And he was feeling hearts beating hard in the chests which were pressed against him and hot hands on his body. Soft lips, delivering caresses. He felt the cocks which were still buried in him twitch. There was hot breath fleeting in quick breathes over his skin.

_One_. If only for this short moment in time…

He winced as the two med pulled out of him eventually. Their mingled cum trickled out of him, leaving him lying in a mess and his own cum practically glued him to John, but he couldn't have cared less. Pulling his hand away from John's, he reached back, feeling for Stephen's hand. He was met halfway. Fingers entwined.

"You okay?" he heard John ask softly, felt him trail a fingertip down the side of his face and he opened his eyes, meeting worried baby blues.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he smiled lazily, angling his head as Stephen leaned in to nibble at his neck to give him better access.

"Tha was so fucking hot," Stephen murmured against his skin.

"It was, but I guess I'll walk funny for the rest of the week. I'm too old for this shit," Randy snorted, hearing both men chuckle in reply.

Stealing a kiss from John's lips, Randy whispered: "Wasn't sure if you would come here. But I'm glad you did, Johnny."

"And I'm glad that you gave me the chance, Ran," John replied smiling, gently caressing the the leg that was still wrapped around his waist.

Quietness settled over the room again and the sound of calm, steady breathing and the warmth that surrounded him lulled him, but the ease it brought along was disturbed as John breathed a kiss to Randy's forehead with a regretful sigh, before he climbed out of the bed to throw his clothes on.

"Johnny?" Randy said quietly, watching as John froze just as he bent down to pick his shirt up. "Stay…"

Stephen breathed a small sigh into his neck, probably because _he_ didn _not_ want John to stay, but right now Randy didn't care. Straightening up, John slipped the shirt over his head and turned around to him, the expression on the well-known face already apologizing for what he would say now, but Randy knew what was about to come anyway.

"Maybe the next time. I love you, Ran. Never forget that," John replied as quietly, his eyes briefly flicking over to the man lying behind Randy. "Take care of him, Stephen."

With that he turned around to leave the room. If he was honest with himself, John's retreat wasn't surprising him. The moment he'd given him the key card he hadn't even been sure if John would come here at all. For a long moment there was quietness lying over the room after the door closed behind John and for the first time ever it didn't hurt so much to see John leave. Maybe because of the arm that wrapped around his middle, pulling him back against the broad frame behind him tightly.

"Yer still want me to stay the whole night?" Stephen asked, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he whispered, his gaze fixed on the door.

_More than ever_, he added in his mind.

"Why haven't yer told me tha yer have given him the key?"

"Maybe because I wasn't sure how you would react," Randy replied quietly, not sure what would have been worse: to get a beating for it or to see Stephen leave.

"Yer thought tha I would hurt yer?" Stephen said just above a whisper and Randy was sure that there was a trace of regret lacing into it.

"Maybe? After all that has happened in the past months it's not surprising, is it?" he muttered, turning around in Stephen's embrace.

He was met by an expression in the other man's eyes that made his breath catch in his throat and caused a funny feeling in his chest. The blue eyes were soft, so infinitely soft and there was something else heavily written in them. Love. Stephen had never said sorry for what he had done to him, but maybe he didn't need to. Randy could read it in his eyes.

"Promise me that you will never hurt me like that again," Randy breathed, watching as a shadow cast over the baby blues briefly.

"Promise," Stephen whispered, bringing their lips together.

The kiss was sweet and loving, worshipping. With a sigh Randy brought a hand to the ginger hair, threading his fingers into it. Their tongues fell into a lazy dance. Tiny moans were breathed away. Bliss. And the funny feeling in Randy's chest got clearer, but it was not the time to name it yet. It was too soon. Time would show if this had been the right decision and if that thingy in his chest was more than just a confused feeling.

"I love yer, Randy. And I hope tha one day yer can love me, too," Stephen said as he broke the kiss and once more Randy's breath caught in his throat at the vulnerabilty Stephen suddenly allowed to show on his face.

"You're on a good way," he smiled softly. The hand which had been buried in the Stephen's hair brushed down and over the red beard, the fingertips running softly over the other man's lips. "Why… why do you love me?"

A kiss was breathed to his fingertips.

"Because yer sum up everything I wish for in a partner. Yer are beautiful, strong and intelligent. Yer are the most perfect work of art God ever created. The perfect sin…"

The perfect sin. Stephen had called him this once before but this time it wasn't scaring him. This time it gave him warmth. He could have asked Stephen why he hadn't simply asked him for a date or something instead of… of what he had done, but somehow it felt like it was the time to draw a line under what had been and move on. And the future looked bright. He still had John… but now he had his own Stephen, too.

With a smile on his lips he closed his eyes and snuggled up against the other man. The duvet was pulled over them both and Stephen's arms came back around him to hold him close.

"Want you to get me a cheesecake muffin for breakfast," he mumbled as exhaustion took its toll, dragging him towards sleep.

"What have I told yer about ordering me around, Randal?" Stephen growled half-heartedly. "Yer can speak of luck tha I'm dog-tired, or else I would spank yer now."

"Mmh… if you love me you'll get me one…"

A snort. And a kiss to the top of his head.

"Tha's blackmail."

Too tired to really speak, Randy breathed a _yep_. Again it was warmth and the steady beating ot a heart that lulled him, guided him further towards sleep. Stephen's arms holding him tight and save and the feeling of fingers, running over his back in a loving caress was the last thing he knew, before he drowned in a peaceful darkness.

**Epilogue**

Contentment… as he was floating on a sea of all kinds of good feelings, surrounded by a wonderfully peaceful darkness. All bad feelings, all doubts were washed away. And that wonderful, that peaceful blackness was perfectly calm and thick. Purest bliss.

But into this little world trickled something else. The echoes of his name being called softly, urging him to emerge from were he was. Bits and pieces of the last night rose with him as he followed the call. Memories. Addictive ones, causing beautiful feelings in his chest… And while he drifted further towards the voice which was calling him, he wished he could stay here, afloat in what felt like a wonderful dream. A dream of addictive lips, gentle hands and strong arms, sheltering him.

The first things that greeted him as he came closer to conciousness was brightness and a gentle caress on his face. And there was a familiar scent.

_Stephen..._

Stephen was calling him awake, the voice so soft that he couldn't help but sigh. Contentment and peace, things he hadn't felt in a long while before, were cocooning him like sunny warmth.

With a hum he opened his eyes a little, turning his face into the touch on his face. A fully clothed Stephen was hunching beside the bed, gracing him with a tiny smile that was... so very cute.

"Morning, gorgeous," Stephen murmured, tilting his head a bit to the side.

Another sigh passed Randy's lips, a happy one, before he smiled back: "Morning…"

"Yer got 20 minutes to get ready." Randy nodded lazily. Stephen reached out for his hand then and placed something in it. He looked down… and found a muffin there. "Cheesecake," Stephen smiled and leaned in to breathe a kiss to his forehead, before standing up. "Gonna wait for yer in the lobby, okay?"

Speechless, Randy could only nod again and watch the other man leave. Long seconds he just gazed at the door Stephen had left through. And then back to the muffin. With a happy smile he got out of the bed, stretched… and ignored his complaining backside, before stepping up to the window. The sun was still crawling up the horizon slowly and it was hidden behind buildings, but its rays were bright and golden. Just… like his future. Bringing the muffin up to his lips to place a kiss on it, his smile brightened even more.

_Yeah… you're on a good way, Stephen, _he thought as he turned away from the window… and towards his new life…

- End -

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
